Mission: The Cave on Amber Island
#Go in the Cave and Repair #Turn on the Generator #Defeat all monsters #Explore the cave #Defeat the bandirats #Defeat the Rat Prince: #* Bandirat Prince #Report to Gale: #* Gale |rewards= |exp = 2000 |rep = 40 |gols = 1000 |prev=Bridge to Amber Island |next=Assemble Dee-Dee Transport }}The Cave on Amber Island is a main mission. This mission is part of the Amber Island plotline. #'' Bridge to Amber Island'' #'' The Cave on Amber Island'' __TOC__ Overview The player must have completed Bridge to Amber Island. Required stations The player must have the following to complete this mission: * Level 1 Assembly Station * Stone Furnace Conduct of the mission After completing the Amber Island Bridge the player receives a letter: When the player meets Gale: *''Town thief?'' *''I heard about that!'' *''I was also stolen from!'' }} The player receives the Removable Battery diagram from Gale. Build the Power Generator The following item is required to proceed with the mission: * Go in the Cave and Repair After crafting the Removable Battery the player needs to see Liuwa before Amber Island's Cave to gain access: After talking to Liuwa the player can enter the cave. Time is paused while the player is inside. In the cave the player will encounter several level 10-11 Snaillobs and level 10 Bandirats before meeting the Hermit Snaillob boss that they have to kill to progress. There are breakable jars and crates the player can break to gain small amount of Gols with a chance to get other items like Salt, Roasted Meat, Meat, Smoked Meat, Dried Apple Slice, or Simple Circuits. There also are several small Crystal deposits in the cave the player can break and some Red Mushroom the player can gather. Two stoves are located inside the cave: one in the generator room, another in the boss arena. The player can use each stove once to fully restore their Health and Stamina. If the player has Meat in the inventory they can interact with a stove again to cook a Tasteless Broth. Up to ten Tasteless Broths can be cooked on each stove before the fire goes out. Turn on the Generator After reaching the generator room the player can install the Removable Battery at the marker. A cutscene starts after the player activates the generator. There is a chest at the top of the generator room which requires some platforming to get. It contains a small amount of Gols and a Meidi Traditional Hat. '''NOTE:' If the player leaves the cave after turning on the generator, they will not be able to return, so it is advised to have at least SIX (6) inventory slots to collect the stolen items. Defeat all monsters Three level 10 Bandirats appear. After player defeats them they are prompted to explore the cave further. Explore the cave The player will encounter more Bandirats in the cave. An orange chest in the northern passage contains a small amount of Gols and a Fiber Cloth. Another orange treasure chest in the southern passage contains a small amount of Gols and a Power Stone. The player can also pick up four items stolen from the townsfolk on the path to boss arena: * Emily's Bucket can be picked up at the entrance to the generator room. * Gust's Lamp is found further in the cave, on a rock near the forking passages. * Remington's Shoes can be found on the ground in the northern passage. * Martha's Pot can be picked up near some rocks in the southern passage. Eventually the player will reach the boss arena with the Bandirat Prince waiting below. To the left of the entrance is the stove the player can use to recover HP and SP and a portal leading outside. Defeat the bandirats As the player approaches the Bandirat Prince a short cutscene plays. There are two Bandirats to kill first. Defeat the Rat Prince After defeating the Bandirats the player has to fight the Bandirat Prince. After its defeat a blue chest appears. It contains 1 Small Engine and 2 Data Discs. The player can also pick up the last two stolen items after defeating the boss: * McDonald's Ceramic Jug under one of the wooden beams. * Presley's Sofa the Bandirat Prince sat on. Report to Gale When the player exits the cave they are met by the Civil Corps: }} When reporting to Gale: Post-conduct The following Sunday a fireside meeting will be held, announcing of the success of the mission into the cave. Returning the stolen items The player can return the stolen items they have picked up in the cave to their owners to get a relationship bonus. The player can also keep the items: most of them can be recycled and Presley's Sofa can be placed in the Workshop as furniture. Upon returning the items: }} Egg +5}}}} }} Baked Bread +3}}}} }} }} :The player also gets to keep Gust's Lamp. It can be recycled or sold. Rewards Bonus Power Stone +5 }} Trivia NPC comments during the mission Some characters will comment on the thefts in town while the mission is active: Post-mission dialogue The player can speak to Ginger after the defeating the Bandirat Prince to gain a relationship points bonus: }} Some characters also have unique lines after the mission is completed: The Cave on Amber Island